


A Different Kind Of Vessel

by MusicalRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Caring John Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Discussion of Abortion, Dorks in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Multi, Nephilim, Non-Human Castiel, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's feeling sick on and off and he can't figure out what's wrong. His boyfriend, Castiel, is just as confused as he is. But Castiel is hiding something, and once Dean finds out, he's plunged into a world he never knew existed...and a pregnancy that shouldn't be possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Trimester, Month One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll ever finish this but I wanted to write Mpreg so enjoy.

There was no doubt about it. Dean was dying. His stomach was caving in on itself, throwing out everything he'd attempted to eat this morning and dumping him in the fetal position on the bathroom floor. 

He absently wondered who'd get his stuff. Sammy'd probably demand his laptop. He'd always been jealous of Dean's. John would take his knife collection, he figured. He wouldn't allow anyone else to have them. Maybe they'd let Charlie have his Star Wars T-shirts and figurines. She always said she'd steal them if she wasn't hs best friend. Maybe he should write that down somewhere. Like a will. Well, if he could just get off the floor. But he was dying so it's not like he could anyways.

"Dean, you are not dying." A whiny voice said. It took Dean a minute as he was still in a daze, but he remembered it was his little brother. He immediately groaned. He didn't want Sammy seeing him like this.

"Are you a mind reader now?" Dean snapped, attempting to uncurl, but a sharp pain ran through his belly, almost triggering another barfing session. He gave up and recurled into a ball.

"No." Sam said. Dean heard footsteps as Sam stepped so his feet were eye level with Dean's face. Dean didn't even attempt to look up. "You were muttering it over and over. It was getting really annoying."

"Well, I'm sorry my pain is annoying you, Sammy."

"Don't call me that." He growled. There was a pause, then he sighed. "Do you need me to get Mom and Dad? You look really bad."

"Go away, bitch." Dean groaned.

Dean could practically hear the kid roll his eyes. "Fine. School's in an hour. You better get up soon or you'll be grounded. Again." Sam snorted a laugh and left the bathroom. 

Seconds after he left, Dean realized how stupid he just acted. He should have asked Sammy to at least get him his Mom. She might be able to help. But now he was trapped on the bathroom floor. 

"Fuck." He muttered. "Fuck me."

He lay there for several more minutes, not thinking much of anything except the steady stream of pain coming his way. His breaths were shallow and his throat dry and grimy. He curled his hands into fists as each wave of nausea hit. Finally, he knew he was out of time. If he didn't get up now, he couldn't make it to school. And though he'd love to stay home, the principal had told him if he skipped one more day he'd be taken off the football team. 

"Dammit." He groaned. He uncurled his fists and placed his hands on the floor. He then slowly rolled his body into a half curled laying position. "So far, so good." He muttered when the pain didn't increase. 

He then slowly stretched out his legs and upper body. Almost immediately the nausea hit stronger than before and he had to yank himself up to the toilet bowl. His stomach was empty from all his former puking, so only stomach acid and spit came up. He dry heaved for a minute or so, body spasming, before he crumpled back into a heap on the floor.

His body started to shake violently, bring new waves of pain and nausea with it. But he couldn't stop it. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control the trembling, and his stomach clenched again. This time he didn't have the energy to reach the toilet bowl. He vomited all over the floor in front of him and suddenly he felt the world yanked away from him as all went black.

Next thing Dean knew, he was being yelled at. It wasn't what-the-fuck-are-you-doing yelling which, frankly, is what he had expected. It was more what-the-fuck-is-going-on yelling. But he couldn't really tell. All the words kind of blended together and he floated, not able to respond, but aware something was happening.

Yelling, rustling, banging; sounds intruded in his consciousness and he felt like he was rocking side to side. He mumbled something, trying to say a thought that floated away too quickly, before everything went black again.

Finally, his consciousness steadied itself. Everything faded in gradually, besides sight as his eyes were still shut tight. Dean was confused almost immediately. He could feel softness under his body and his head. He could hear low voices, but the words were indistinguishable. His eyes felt heavy, his stomach still swirled, and his head felt like it had been slammed repeatedly into a wall.

He groaned, the pain rushing back. It was less than before, but strong enough. Thankfully, his stomach remained steady. The voices went silent and he forced open his eyes to find whoever had been talking. His eyes landed quickly on his parents, who stood in his doorway, frowning at each other.

"Don't stop talking on my account." Dean croaked, swallowing the bile that was rising to his throat. "It'll make me think you're hiding something." He silently begged his stomach to keep calm and made no attempt to sit up. Even so, both Mary and John immediately rushed to his bedside.

"You okay, son?" John asked, his eyes flitting over him like he'd be able to figure everything out by looking. Mary put her hand on his forehead and frowned.

"You don't have a fever." She mussed.

"I'm fine." Dean said. "I just got a bit woozy is all." He shrugged, wincing as he did so. "I'm probably coming down with something. No big deal."

"You passed out on the floor, Dean." Mary said. "That's not fine."

"I am." Dean insisted. "I just need some rest."

Mary frowned at him. She glanced at John, who just shrugged.

"The boy's probably right. If he's not better by tomorrow, we can always take him in. He'll be okay until then."

Mary pursed her lips together, obviously wanting to press the issue more, but nodded anyways. She glanced back at Dean.

"You tell me if it gets any worse, okay?"

Dean nodded, trying to make it look convincing. Thankfully, Mary looked satisfied. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"You rest then. I put a bowl by your beside, just in case."

"Thanks." Dean mumbled. She gave him one last look before they left the room, the door clicking shut behind them.

Dean let out a breathe he didn't realize he'd been holding. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to breathe. There was no way he was going to the hospital. He hated that place. Always too clean. It should smell like blood and death, but it only ever smelled like cleaning fluid. Fake. It made him sick just thinking about it. Or maybe that was his stomach acting up again. It was hard to tell.

At any rate, he was probably just ill. If he could tamp it down enough, he'd be able to avoid the hospital all together. Yeah, he'd have to go to school woozy as hell, but he'd manage. As long as it meant he stayed out of the hospital.

He stared up at the ceiling, clicking his tongue. Since he couldn't move, he couldn't exactly do anything. And that was fucking boring. He wasn't even tired, dammit.

He rolled his head to the side. His eyes locked on his phone currently laying on the nightstand. He glanced behind it, where his alarm clock sat.

"8:15." He muttered, glancing at his phone again. School would be starting soon. In fifteen minutes to be exact. However, if he tried, he might be able to get a hold of Cas for those few minutes. It wouldn't be much, but he'd been looking forward to seeing his boyfriend today. It wouldn't hurt to hear his voice at least.

He reached for his phone, wincing as a stab of pain went through his abdomen. It wasn't as bad as earlier, but it still made him hiss. He plucked up his phone and dialed Cas' number from memory.

When he didn't pick up, Dean tried again. Cas picked up on the third ring.

"If you're calling me from the hallway again to tell me you see me, I will kick your ass." Cas' voice was rough and annoyed, which just made Dean smile.

"Not even close." He said. "Currently, I'm trying not to retch all over myself again."

Castiel's voice immediately turned concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit of the flu. Nothing too bad." 

Cas clicked his tongue. "I know when you're lying, Winchester."

"Am not." Dean said indignantly. "You're hearing things."

"Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Can't sleep. Not tired."

Cas snorted. "Of course not. You have enough energy to power Great Britain."

"Wrong." He said, smirking. "Sam has enough energy to power Great Britain. I could only power London."

"I disagree." Cas said. "You have a large degree of stamina. That must equate to energy."

"Only when I'm motivated." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Mmhm."

"Are you doing homework while talking to me?"

Castiel paused. "No."

"You're not the only one who can tell when his boyfriend's lying." Dean chided.

"I wasn't even trying."

"Glad I'm worth the effort."

Cas chuckled. "I have a paper due today I didn't finish. Class starts in five minutes."

"If it's so important, why haven't you hung up yet?"

"I like hearing your voice." He said.

Dean blushed and cleared his throat. "Really now?"

Castiel hummed in agreement.

"What exactly do you like about it?"

"Well, it's rough. Kind of sexy," He paused. "And really cute when you're flustered."

"What? No." He blushed deeper.

"See? You're doing it again. It's adorable."

"Am not." Dean muttered.

"Are too." A ring sounded in the background.

"And that's my cue to go." Dean said reluctantly. "Don't have too much fun without me."

"Who else would give me hand jobs during class?" Cas purred. Dean's mind immediately went to yesterday, when he'd gotten Castiel to squeak and blush in English class. He'd almost gotten a detention and had glared at Dean for hours. But Dean hadn't regretted it, even though Cas ended up retaliating by getting him all hot and bothered before P.E. He'd failed at hiding his hard on and his friends had teased him about it the rest of the day.

"Hopefully? No one." Dean said, coming back to the present.

"I don't know. I might get impatient." Castiel said. He heard papers rustling. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Later." The dial tone sounded and Dean put the phone back on the nightstand. He smiled and closed his eyes, imagining Cas' face when he went back to school the next day. He'd grin ear to ear and they'd hug in the hallway, later pulling each other into the Janitor's closet to make out. He couldn't wait.

He sighed and opened his eyes again. This was going to be a long day.

For the next few hours, he spent his time between playing games on his phone, annoying Sam with stupid text messages until he turned off his phone, and counting the bumps on the ceiling. By 11:30, he was rearranging song lyrics into parody's. Just as he was coming up with the end to "Kill Me Maybe" when John walked in with a plate of toast.

"I see you're fully occupying your time." John said in amusement. "Your Mom thought you might be hungry, so I made you some toast."

Dean grimaced. "No jam or anything?"

"Nothing to make you throw up again. I doubt you'll eat it but I'll leave it anyways." He placed it on his nightstand, then glanced at Dean again. "If you're bored, I can always drag the small TV out of your mother and my room."

"God yes." Dean said. 

John chuckled. "Just don't let your Mom hear you talk like that. I'll be back in a sec." He left and Dean was left to stare at the ceiling again. This time, it wasn't for long. John was back seconds later with an old clunky TV. He set it up quickly and handed over the remote.

"Have fun." John said and exited again. Dean sighed. It wasn't much better, but it'd do.

He flipped through all the channels twice before he settled on a rerun of Seinfeld. Apparently a marathon was playing and for the rest of the day, he didn't do much else, drifting in and out of consciousness. Mary came in around five and glared at him when she saw the untouched toast. Dean had just shrugged.

"I'm not bring you dinner if you're gonna waste that." She'd said and left again. The rest of the night was just as boring as the day and Dean fell into a fitful sleep around nine. Thankfully, he hadn't thrown up again and the pain had died down enough he could move around without having shooting pains every second.

The next morning, he woke up feeling much better. So much so, Mary had just looked bewildered when he got up and walked around like he hadn't been passed out on the bathroom floor just hours ago.

"And you're not dizzy?" She asked skeptically.

"Nope!" He said, smiling and throwing his hands up gleefully. "It's awesome."

She narrowed her eyes but sighed. "Fine. You'll go to school then. Breakfast is still toast."

"Can I at least have a little jam on it or something?" 

"You can put a very small amount of butter." She retorted.

"Dammit." He muttered.

"Language, young man. Now get downstairs before I change my mind." 

Dean nodded and quickly left his room, Mary on his heels. He wasn't even lying. He felt great. He didn't understand why he'd felt like pure shit yesterday if he was okay this fast, but whatever. He wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth.

"Dean, why are you up?" Sam asked, shoveling more lucky charms in his mouth.

"I'm feeling better." Dean said, sticking two slices of bread in the toaster. He sent a quick text to Cas to bring him an extra one of those fruit bars he ate for breakfast. It wasn't amazing or anything, but it was better than fucking toast.

"Nu uh." Sam said, giving him what Dean called his 'calling-out-bullshit' bitchface, even though it so didn't apply this time. "You were really sick yesterday. I saw. No way you could be okay now."

"But I am, Sammy." He said, ruffling his hair.

Sam scowled and pushed his hand away. "Don't call me Sammy." He muttered, taking another heaping bite of cereal.

"Whatever you say, SamSam." Dean smirked at Sam's immediate groan and pulled the toast out of the toaster with a smile. Today was going to be awesome. He could feel it.

He had barely eaten a quarter of the toast when Mary was shooing him out the door. Sam pulled on his backpack, while Dean just stuffed his half done homework in his pocket and grabbed his jacket. John had already left for work this morning, so there was no one to hold back Mary from her worries.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You can stay home if you want."

"I'll be fine, Mom." Dean kissed her cheek. "I'll call you if I puke again, k?"

Mary grimaced. "I'm praying that doesn't happen. Have a good day, you two. Stay out of trouble, Dean."

"Don't knock it til you've tried it." Dean said with a wink.

"Oh, I have, young man." Mary said with a smile. "That's precisely why I say it. Now shoo. You're gonna miss your bus."

Sam gave her a quick hug and then they were off, half jogging to the bus stop. When they rounded the corner, the bus pulled up at the bus stop, making them full out sprint. Thankfully, the bus stopped facing them, so the bus driver waited patiently for them to catch up. A wave of nausea hit Dean, making him stumble as he reached the bus, but it passed quickly so he didn't give it a second thought.

They climbed on the bus, Sammy sitting with the other freshman up front. The kid had skipped a grade last year, landing him in high school a year early. Dean constantly teased him about it, but secretly he was pleased for his little brother.

Dean wandered to the back, glancing around. His eyes zeroed in on his boyfriend almost immediately and he grinned. 

"Hey gorgeous." Dean said, plopping down in the empty seat next to Cas. Cas glanced up from his book and smiled warmly.

"I missed you."

"Same here, baby." He leaned forward and they kissed chastely. They leaned their foreheads together and Dean smiled contently. That is until the bus lurched forward and Dean practically fell into Castiel's lap. 

"Not in public, babe." Cas said with a smirk. Dean blushed and scooted back into a sitting position, but still sitting close enough for their knees to touch.

"Spoil sport." He said, making Cas snort. "Got the package?"

Cas rolled his eyes and unzipped his backpack. "Yes, Dean. Although I don't know why you insist on calling it a 'package.'" He pulled out the fruit bar and handed it to Dean, who thanked him with a more languid kiss. Cas returned it enthusiastically.

"Hey. Lovebirds." Someone said, snapping their fingers. Dean pulled away and glanced behind him at a smiling redhead and the beefy guy sitting next to her.

"Hey Charlie. Benny." He nodded at Benny, who smiled.

"Good to see you again, Dean." 

"Likewise."

"Hey, what about me?" Charlie said with a pout.

"You too, freckle face." Dean said

"You have more freckles than me." She said pointedly.

"She has a point." Said Cas

"Hey, don't take her side!" Dean said.

"I am not taking a side, I am just pointing out a fact." He pointed at Dean's face. "You have many more freckles than she does."

Dean grimaced. "Traitor."

Cas frowned. "I do not understand."

"Don't attempt to." Benny said.

"So…" Charlie said. "Why were you gone yesterday? Cas said you had the flu."

"Yeah. One day bug apparently. I'm fine now."

"Weird." Charlie said. She shrugged. "Well, you're back. That's cool."

"With a substantial amount of homework waiting for you." Said Benny

"Crap." Dean muttered, turning back around and slouching down in his seat.

"Crap's right. Welcome back, Deanie." Charlie ruffled his hair and plopped back down in her seat. Dean just groaned. He finally unwrapped his fruit bar and took a bite, ready to savor the goodness. But when he swallowed, it just felt thick in his throat and he grimaced again.

"Did I grab the wrong one again?" Cas asked apologetically.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. No big. I ate already anyways." Dean tossed it back to Cas, who wrapped it up and stuck it back in his backpack. He leaned against Dean, head on his shoulder and Dean rested his head on Cas'. They rode out the rest of the bus ride in comfortable silence.

When the bus pulled up at the school, they all piled out, Sam managing to run on ahead to escape another hair ruffle. Charlie lingered behind to talk to Jo, Dean's best friend and Charlie's new conquest. Well, she was trying to get her to be anyways. Benny on the other hand, walked right on ahead, giving Dean a quick nod before disappearing in the crowd of students.

Dean slipped his hand into Cas' as soon as he could and squeezed gently. They started walking towards the school.

"So, what'd you do for the rest of the day?" Cas asked

"Watched a buttload of Seinfeld and napped." Dean said as they ascended the front steps, dodging other students.

Castiel snorted. "That hardly sounds like fun."

"It wasn't." Dean said with a frown. "Better than counting the bumps on the ceiling, though."

"I'll give you that." Cas said with a chuckle. They walked toward their lockers, content to walk in silence, swinging their joined hands. They'd been together long enough that they only got the occasional odd look. But those were easily ignored. Together, no one existed besides the two of them.

They finally had to drop hands to open their lockers. Thankfully, Cas' was only two down from Dean's.

"I came to visit you after school let out but Mary said you were sleeping." Cas glanced at him, hugging his math book to his chest. "I made sure to get the homework from the classes we shared for you though. I gave it to Mary before I left."

Dean snorted. "You came by to give me homework?"

"Well you couldn't exactly do anything fun so," Cas shrugged, smiling.

Dean laughed and pulled his Biology textbook out of his locker. "You dirty bastard."

"You love it." He said, shutting his locker.

"That I do." Dean leaned against his, smiling at his boyfriend. "But not as much as I do you."

Cas smiled back at him adoringly. A reaching sound was heard from behind Dean.

"Oh god again with the sappy shit." Jo said, sidling up beside Dean. "I swear this is all your fault, Cas."

Cas arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Dean blushed. "Jo, c'mon."

"I seem to remember you saying the phrase 'no chick flick moments' like a hundred times." Charlie said, practically appearing beside Jo. Dean jumped and narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, I may have said that like a few times, but so? Cas is…different."

"Uh huh." Jo said, glancing at Charlie, who just giggled.

"He's just a big ol' softie, I knew it." Charlie said.

"That he is." Cas said, pecking him on the cheek. Dean blushed more and glared at his traitorous boyfriend, who just gave him an innocent look.

Jo looped her arm through Dean's. "C'mon, princess. Off to class."

Dean groaned. "Don't call me princess." Jo ignored him and pulled him away from Cas, who waved at him.

"See you next period!" He called out, still smiling. Dean smiled back, ignoring Jo's exaggerated disgusted face and soaking up every minute he could see his boyfriend before they rounded a corner and stepped into class.

Because the universe is cruel, however, Biology went by at a snails pace. Jo kept tugging at his hair, pulling him out of his daydreams of him and Cas so he didn't miss the lesson. As much as his scalp hurt after words, he was happy his friend made him pay attention. His grades were worth a lot if he wanted to stay on the football team. 

When the bell finally rang, Dean practically sprint to his locker. He didn't expect Cas to be at his, because the dork took several of his books at a time to every class, but the sooner he could get to class and see Cas, the better. 

Just before he made it to his locker however, a sudden bought of nausea hit him, just like it had at the bus stop, except this time he had to stop and lean against a wall, breathing deeply. He tried to force it away, adamant he wasn't going to throw up, but another wave of nausea hit after the first, stronger this time, and he had to quickly stumble to the bathroom.

After he threw up he just kneeled there, trying to catch his breath. He suddenly remembered his promise to his mother and bit his lip. Of course, he never planned to tell her if he felt sick again. Football was too important to have her yank him out of school again. That didn't stop him from feeling bad though as he stood and wiped his face. He flushed and washed up quickly before rushing to his locker, trying to move as vertically as possible to stave off more bouts of nausea. By the time he made it to his locker, the bell had rung.

He grabbed his books as quickly as he could and hurried to class. He slipped inside just before the bell rang for the second time, barely missing earning a tardy slip. Exhausted, he plopped down next to Cas.

"Why are you late?" Cas asked quietly.

"I'm not." Dean mumbled. "Right on time, actually."

"Dean." Cas said sternly. Dean glanced at him, noting the small bit of worry on his face and smiled reassuringly at him. 

"Dude, chill. I just took a wrong turn. I'm here now."

Cas looked like he wanted to say something but just frowned and looked back at the teacher. Dean sighed in relief and slumped slightly in his seat. He didn't want to lie to Cas either, but just like Mary he'd insist Dean go home if he was still sick. And Dean wasn't going home.

Thankfully, he only was nauseous a couple more times that day, but not enough to have him throw up. He ended up not eating lunch, making Cas stare at him worriedly again. This time he just ignored him, choosing instead to bring up Charlie's new crush, although he didn't mention who. But of course the idea got Jo riled up and she kept trying to guess who it was, making Charlie's blush deepen as she tried not to let it slip. But Castiel continued to stare at Dean, his concern turning into annoyance, then just pure puzzlement. He looked almost constipated, which of course Dean had to joke about, making him go back to being annoyed. 

By the end of the day, Cas was conflicted between being mad at his boyfriend from hiding something from him to just wanting to be around him. He settled for the later and they hung out at his house for the rest of the day, playing video games with Sammy and kissing lazily on the bed. Just like Dean thought, the day was great, although he could have done without the vomiting.

Thankfully, Dean didn't throw up again the rest of that week, but he continued to feel nauseous and got dizzy at random times. He had to constantly reassure both Cas and his friends that he was fine, just a little off balance. He joked that he was picking up Cas' clumsiness but Cas didn't seem to buy it. He only kept staring at him with a mix of confusion and annoyance, like Dean was a puzzle piece he couldn't figure out.

One of the days he went right out and asked Dean if something had changed. Dean just looked at him confused and asked what he meant.

"You seem…different somehow. I can't put my finger on it, but you do."

"I bought a new turtleneck."

"That's not what I meant."

Dean sighed. "Can we drop this, please? We have English class." Cas pursed his lips but nodded. Dean smiled and kissed his cheek. "Come on, grumpy pants. Let's learn about Charles Dickens." Cas elbowed him, mumbling something about not being grumpy, and Dean just laughed. They walked to English class, hand in hand. But Cas' mind was whirring, trying to figure out why he felt like something big was about to happen. 

When he looked back on this day, he only wonders how he didn't see it sooner.


	2. First Trimester, Month Two, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to write this chapter three times. This third time I finally got it going in a direction and finished it. This one is a lot harder than I thought it would be, but damn am I enjoying this. I hope you guys are too. I do hope I'll be able to keep pushing forward and finish this story. Wish me luck. For now, here's chapter two

The party was dull, to say the least. No one had thought to bring anything interesting besides a few cases of beer and a Twister board, without the mat mind you. Even then, Dean would have felt like he was at some twisted 12 year old's birthday party. It didn't help that the guy who hosted the party didn't have any good music. Backstreet Boys, Boys II Men, Jesse McCartney; it honestly felt like the guy had just raided his little sister's CD collection. So maybe horrendously pathetic was a better description. But beer was beer, and a party was a party. Seriously, Dean would take any chance to get out of the house. Between school, Sammy, and work, he barely had any down time. He'd take shoty boy band parties any day over another day throwing a bouncy ball at the ceiling until dinner time.

The only redeeming factor, besides the free beer of course, was his friends had decided to come along too. Charlie and Benny had been able to make it at least. Sadly, Jo had to babysit her niece and Cas had homework. The party was even duller without his boyfriend to snuggle up to, but he'd make due.

"Where'd they put the beer?" Charlie asked, pushing off the couch and getting to her feet. Benny lifted his feet off the coffee table to let her through. Dean just stayed sprawled out on the rest of the sectional.

"Probably in that big ol' cooler I saw in the kitchen." Benny said, yawning.

"Oh smart." Charlie said, already heading that direction.

Dean snorted. "Leave some for us!" He called after her. She gave him the finger and ducked into the kitchen. Dean laughed and shook his head, closing his eyes.

"So Dean," Benny started and Dean reopened his eyes. "You feelin' like you gonna do football again this year?"

Dean shrugged. "Probably. Gotta get myself in shape again." He patted his stomach. "I already look like a couch potato."

"So nothin's changed then?" Benny asked with a smirk. Dean threw the nearest pillow at him in response, making him laugh. "Alright, alright, Deanna. I'm just glad we'll have our star receiver back on the field."

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yeah yeah, whatever."

Charlie ducked back into the living room, holding three beers aloft. "I have returned! And with treasure!"

Dean sat up. "Bring some of that treasure my way, eh?"

Charlie clicked her tongue. "Patience." She said, pointedly handing the first one to Benny. He tipped his head in thanks. She turned to Dean who tapped his foot impatiently and wiggling his fingers. Charlie sighed loudly. "You need to learn patience, Dean Winchester." She tossed him his, which he caught with ease.

"Never have, never will." He said, popping the top. "Even ask Cas." He winked and Charlie made a disgusted face.

"TMI, you jerk." She said, sitting down on the coffee table and curling her legs sideways.

"Just sayin'." Dean said before taking a quick swig of his beer. But as soon as he swallowed, he desperately wished he hadn't.

His whole stomach felt like it was rebelling against him, and instantly he felt the need to vomit up his dinner. He clutched the beer tightly, face turning a slight shade of green. Benny and Charlie, however, were too busy talking to each other to notice, which Dean was very thankful for.

With a lot of denial and self control, he forced the need to vomit down, taking slow breaths through his nose and calming his stomach to a slow roll. He felt like he'd just gone through the dryer on spin cycle, his throat muscles a bit sore from holding so tight. He managed to take a few more breathes through his mouth before he could finally calm his body down to look moderately relaxed. Thankfully, this is when Charlie took notice.

"You good, Dean?" She asked, taking a sip of her beer. He smiled best he could and nodded, then glanced away as if checking out the amazing moldings. Charlie looked a bit confused but shrugged it off and went back to talking with Benny.

Dean closed his eyes and took another slow breath. He no longer felt like vomiting, thank goodness, but he didn't understand why or how that feeling had been so sudden and so intense. It didn't make any sense. He hadn't even really been sick since that one week. Yeah okay he'd dry heaved a little some of the mornings this past month but nothing serious. Just a bit of morning nauseousness. Nothing to indicate another cold.

He shook his head. It was a fluke. His body must have just reacted bad to something he ate this morning and it happened to be as he drank his beer. He just needed to relax and he'd be fine.

He sighed and opened his eyes, glancing at his beer warily. He then narrowed his eyes, angry at himself for being even the least bit scared of drinking it. Without hesitation, he lifted the can to his lips and chugged down a nice sized gulp. This was, of course, the worse decision he could have made.

As soon as he swallowed, his stomach seized up again, but this time, he couldn't hold it back. Immediately, he vomited all over the floor in front of him and all over his shoes. Charlie and Benny jumped to their feet and hurried over to him as another wave came over him and he vomited again.

"Dean!" Charlie said, grabbing the beer from his hand and putting it on the coffee table. "Holy cow are you okay?" Dean only groaned in response, closing his eyes and focusing on not dry heaving. He was pretty sure he'd just vomited up everything he'd eaten period. That's what it'd felt like anyways.

Benny helped him lay back on the couch and Charlie rubbed his back. Dean just let them, to nauseous to care. He barely even noticed when Charlie slipped his phone out of his pocket and started dialing Cas. He was too busy taking slow breaths and trying not to pass out.

It could have been five minutes, it could have been an hour by the time Dean opened his eyes to see Cas walking through the door, looking extremely worried. Charlie hurried to explain what happened, which Dean was grateful for. He wasn't sure he could talk even if his life depended on it.

"One minute he was fine, next he was throwing up all over the carpet." She said as Cas crouched down next to him and felt his forehead. "I don't know what happened."

"Dean?" Cas asked, searching his eyes. "What happened?" Dean made a half hearted groaning sound and shut his eyes again, wrapping one arm around his stomach. Cas frowned and glanced back at Charlie. "Thank you for calling me. I'll get him home."

Charlie nodded and scratched the back of her next. "Yeah of course, Cas. You need any help getting him to the car?"

Cas shook his head, already scooping Dean up in his arms. "I'll let you know how he is later." Cas said, nodding at Benny before carrying Dean outside and to his car. Dean only kept groaning, not even daring to move voluntarily lest he throw up all over Cas. That'd just be embarrassing.

Cas carefully maneuvered him into the passenger seat, careful not to jostle him too much. He hesitated before leaving him unbuckled, instead just helping him prop himself up against the window before he buckled himself in. He started the car and immediately started driving.

Dean leaned his cheek against the window and took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry." He managed to croak out, eyes fluttering open to glance at Cas. Cas glanced back at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Sorry for what?" He asked, reaching one hand over to lightly stroke Dean's knee. He just looked so worried. Dean wanted so badly to smooth out those wrinkles above his forehead and assure him he was just fine. But he couldn't, and that was very frustrating.

"For making you come...all the way out here." He managed to say before closing his eyes again and taking steady breaths. Cas' eyes softened and he moved his hand to card through Dean's hair, making Dean relax a bit.

"Dean, I don't mind taking a break from learning about the microbiology of a cell to pick up my sick boyfriend." He smiled wryly and glanced back at the road. "I would say this is actually much preferable."

"I'm not sick." Dean muttered sulkingly.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Of course. Projectile vomiting just means that you're in perfect health."

"Damn straight." Dean grunted as he pull himself into a straighter sitting position and blinked his eyes back open. Cas glanced at him worriedly again, looking as if he was ready to tell him to lay back on the window, but Dean held up a hand. "I'm feeling better, I promise. I just needed some time to let my stomach settle." He moved Cas' hand off his head and kissed the back of it lightly, making Cas smile.

"I suppose I can believe you." He said, settling his hand back on Dean's knee. "For now, anyways."

Dean pouted. "Oh c'mon baby, I'm fine."

"No, you're not, but good try." He was smiling fully now, wrinkles gone and Dean hide his smile of triumph.

"Fine enough to do this." Dean leaned over, ignoring the slight flip flopping of his stomach and kissed Cas' cheek, moving one hand over Cas' arm and settling his hand over his, squeezing gently. Cas hummed and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, amusement in his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Winchester. But I'm telling you're mother you need a long nap."

Dean pulled back, resisting the urge to cross his arms and pout like an unbehaving five year old. "Traitor."

"Love you too." Cas replied happily and Dean couldn't help but smile.

They drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence, Cas' hand resting on his knee and Dean's hand resting on his. Dean's stomach even managed to stop flip flopping all over the place and settle completely. It was a miracle and Dean was just so fucking glad that shit was over with.

Cas pulled up next to Dean's driveway and stopped the car. He glanced over at Dean and pulled his hand away. Or tried to. Dean just grabbed his hand tighter and Cas sighed.

"Dean, go on. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Dean groaned. "I don't wanna go inside."

"Dean, stop acting like a child."

"Never." Dean stuck his tongue out at him and Cas snorted a laugh. He pulled his hand away fully this time and leaned over to peck a kiss on Dean's cheek.

"Rest. You'll feel better in the morning." Cas said, patting his cheek. Dean sighed loudly.

"Oh fine. But only because I know you won't let up til I do." Dean pushed open his door and hesitated a second. "I'm guessing a kiss is out of order…?" Cas wrinkled his nose and Dean laughed. "Yeah I figured." Dean shook his head. "It's just weird. I drink one beer and suddenly my stomach is a vomit factory." He climbed out of the car and stood up, turning back to face Cas, but frowned when he saw the look on his face. He looked…stunned.

"Uh Cas?" Dean asked. "You alright?"

"You starting vomiting after you drank the beer?" Cas asked slowly, almost apprehensively. Dean gave him a weird look.

"That's what I said yeah. Like, as soon as I swallowed, my stomach was like 'aw hell no' and just made me heave up my lunch." He shrugged. "Must have been a weird fluke. Why?" Cas just stared at him, eyes wide in shock. Dean waved a hand in front of his face and frowned when he didn't react. "Cas, what's wrong?"

Cas blinked, finally meeting his eye and swallowed hard. "Have you been urinating more frequently?"

Dean stared at him like he was loosing it. "What does that have to do with-?'

"Just answer me." He paused. "Please."

Dean scratched the back of his neck. "I guess I have been pissing a lot lately, but I've probably just been drinking a lot." Dean shook his head. "Why are you even asking me this?'

"I have to go." Cas said abruptly. He reached over and slammed the passenger door shut, making Dean jump back in surprise. He started up the car and was speeding down the street before Dean could even blink. He turned the corner and he was gone, leaving Dean to stare after him in bewilderment. What the hell had just happened?

 

* * *

He wasn't at school the next day, nor did he answer any of Dean's calls. Honestly, he was about ready to skip class, march over to his house, and demand to know what was going on. But Jo stopped him.

"He's fine, Dean." She said, practically dragging him into the lunchroom. "His phone's probably just off cause he let it die again."

"You didn't see the look he gave me right before he sped off. He looked terrified." Dean bite his bottom lip. "Did i do something?"

Jo sighed. "You didn't do anything, Dean. There's a million reasons why he could have missed school."

Dean shrugged out of her grip. "Just forget it." He stalked up the line, ignoring Jo's pitying look. He knew very well it was his fault Cas wasn't here. He just wish he knew what he'd done. And that Cas would just answer his fucking phone.

Dean spent the rest of the day avoiding his friends, knowing all they'd try to do is assure him it wasn't his fault. He just wanted to get school done with and go home. Maybe take a long nap and think about how much he sucked.

As soon as the bell rang, he was out the doors and down the street, getting to the corner before his friend's had even known he was gone. He put in his head phones and cracked up his favorite Kansas album he'd recently downloaded to his phone and slowly walked home, letting his mind be soothed by the music. He didn't even want to think about Cas right now. After all, Cas could do what he wanted. It wasn't like Dean controlled him or something. That'd be a pretty shitty relationship if he did.

He ended up taking the long way home, y the time he got there, it was almost dinner time. He checked his phone and realized Mary had called him like seven times, wondering where he was. He chewed on his lip nervously and unlocked the front door, ready to face the music.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed when he saw him, jumping up from the stairs and putting his hands on his hips. "Where were you? Mom was so worried!"

Dean smiled slightly and ruffled his brother's hair, making him whine and shove his hand away. "I was just out for a walk. Forgot to call in ahead. Sorry, kiddo."

"Don't 'sorry kiddo' me." Sam said, sticking his tongue out at him. "Mom and Dad are gonna ground you."

"Ground me? Please. I'm their favorite." Dean winked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Nuh uh. I actually listen to them." Sam said, crossing his arms. Dean almost laughed at how cutely angry he looked, but then he heard his father's voice.

"Dean!" John said, walking into the entrance way. "Where have you been? Me and your mother have been worried sick."

Dean shrugged. "Walking. Is dinner ready yet?"

John's frown deepened. "No. And I don't think you'll be getting any tonight."

Dean scoffed. "I forgot to tell you guys! Look, I'm fine! Not kidnapped, not dying. Fine."

"You need to tell us if you're going to be out for longer than you should." John said sternly and pointed to the stairs. "Bedroom. Now."

Dean groaned and stomped up the stairs. He'd just eat the snacks he'd hidden under his desk. From the smell coming from the kitchen, he knew it had to be Mac and Cheese they were having and for some reason that turned his stomach. Crackers sounded much better right now.

He didn't bother to slam his door in mock anger. He understood. His parents got worried and so he was getting punished for it. It didn't really matter anyways. Crackers were calling his name.

Just as he was kneeling down to search for them, however, he heard the doorbell ring. Dean shrugged and stuck his arm under the desk, sure whoever it was was just one of the neighbors complaining about something stupid again, or one of Mom's friends dropping by for an unannounced visit. He really hoped if it was the latter, it wasn't Annie Martin. She had alien eyes and called him buddy. Apparently, he was perpetually ten years old to her.

He finally snagged a bag of crackers and sat up, ready to dig into his mini feast. Of course, this was the time someone chose to knock at his door. He groaned and tossed the crackers under his bed. "I'm busy!" He shouted, leaning down to dig under the desk again.

"Dean." A familiar deep voice hesitantly called out, and Dean bashed his head on the desk sitting up quickly. He groaned and rubbed his head, getting to his feet and shuffling quickly to his door. He opened it to find Cas' blue eyes staring at him. He looked nervous as hell, rubbing his arm and shifting his weight frequently. His hair was sticking up in every direction, as if he'd run his hands through it a million times. Dean just stared at him, trying to figure out why he was here and what the fuck to even say. Cas, however, beat him to it.

"We need to talk." He said and Dean's heart sunk.

"Look I don't know what I said or did or whatever shit I could have implied but I'm sorry. " Dean said hastily. "I'm really really sorry."

Cas blinked and gave him a confused look. "What?"

"I know you were ignoring me for whatever I did. But really, you should just tell me what I did so I can fix it for fucks sake."

Cas shook his head. "Dean, you didn't do anything. That's not what I meant. I-" He pursed his lips. "May I come in?"

Dean blinked, realizing he was still standing in the hall, and stepped back so Cas could step in his room. "Uh yeah sure."

"Thank you." Cas walked over to his bed and sat down, twisting his hands together. Dean closed his door and leaned against it, scrutinizing his boyfriend. Something was up, that was blatant. But if it wasn't something that he did, then why had Cas been ignoring him? Or maybe his phone really had died. He didn't know what the fuck to think at this point.

After a moment of Cas just staring at his shoes and Dean trying to figure him out, Cas sighed and met his eyes. "C'mere. He patted the bed next to him.

Dean's brows furrowed. "Why?"

"I just think you should be sitting." Cas said simply, folding his hands.

Dean snorted. "I'm good with standing, thanks."

Cas frowns. "Alright."

They stare at each other for a moment, both waiting for the other to break the silence. Finally Cas took a breath and spoke.

"I think I know why you've been so sick this past month." Cas said slowly, carefully.

"Okay." Dean said, slightly confused. "And that reason is…?"

Cas sighed. "You're pregnant."

Dean stared at him a moment, before bursting out into laughter. Cas just watched him, a frown on his face.

"Dude, that's a nice joke." Dean said, shaking his head. "I mean, a bit weird but at least you tried."

"I'm not joking." Cas said flatly. "I believe I have accidentally impregnated you. I didn't believe it to be possible but apparently I'm not human enough to avoid that occurrence."

Dean blinked. Then blinked again. Cas looked utterly serious. He shook his head. "Are you high or something, Cas? Cause seriously, now is not the time for-"

Cas' frown deepened and he glared at Dean. "I told you, I have been clean for a year now." Cas snapped. "I'm not high, nor am I drunk, joking, or delusional."

"You're trying to tell me, a guy, that I'm pregnant." Dean said slowly, approaching him carefully. "Maybe you ate something weird? You might not have gotten high on purpose but there are ways…"

Cas sighed and rubs his temples. "Dean, this is serious." He grabbed Dean's wrist and looked at him pointedly. "I'm not human. Not fully anyway. I didn't tell you before because I didn't believe it would effect anything to do with you." He swallowed. "Obviously I was wrong."

Dean stared at his boyfriend with his mouth open. He must have bumped his head. Gotten a concussion. He couldn't seriously believe any of this shit. But…fuck what if he did? Was his boyfriend crazy? How had he not known? Shit he needed to tell someone. He could hurt himself or someone if he thinks he's some kinda alien spawn or whatever.

Cas gripped his wrist tighter and placed a hand on Dean's cheek. "I can practically hear you thinking, Dean. Calm down." He stroked his thumb over Dean's cheekbone and bit his lip, as if deciding something. He closed his eyes and took a breath before opening them. Only now, instead of the oceanic blue Dean knew, they were pure silver. Dean's eyes widened and he jumped back, cursing loudly. Cas' eyes quickly returned to normal and he frowned worriedly.

"How did you-? What did-? What the fuck, Cas?" Dean asked, staring wide eyed at his boyfriend. Cas held up a hand as if trying to calm him.

"I told you." He said quietly.

Dean's throat was suddenly dry. He swallowed several times before he could speak. "What- what are you then?"

Cas ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "My mother was human. But my father…" He paused. "He was an angel."

Dean's mind was racing. He wasn't entirely sure all that he was thinking, just that it was mostly 'Cas' and 'angel' and 'what the fuck' over and over again. He felt dizzy and sort of like he wanted to throw up. Seriously, he wondered if he could run to the bathroom fast enough to vomit up his lunch. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be in some cheesy young adult novel. He wasn't going to be Bella fucking Swan, dammit.

He waved a hand out in front of him, as if asking for a minute. Castiel sat quietly on his bed, watching him, and waiting patiently. "So you're…" Dean swallowed. "You're an angel?"

Cas shook his head. "Not really. I'm what they call Nephilim. Part angel, part human." He choked a laugh and ran his hand through his hair. "Only one of my kind actually. Which is why I never expected…" He waved a hand at Dean and Dean shook his head.

"There is no way I can be pregnant. No way. I mean…" Dean waved his arms. "I don't have…I can't…" He grunted and covered his face with his hands. While he sat like that, he heard Cas stand and approach him cautiously. He peaked between his fingers to find Cas a foot from him, fiddling with a box in his hands. When Dean read it, he immediately started shaking his head. "No way."

"It's the only way to know for sure." Cas said, holding out a pregnancy test. When Dean opened his mouth to argue, Cas gave him a pathetically pleading look. "Please." He said and Dean's resolve crumbled. Cas looked so uncertain, as if he thought Dean would run away screaming any minute.

Dean made himself take a deep breath and take the test. He stared at it a second before clenching it in his fist and gesturing at his bathroom door with his head. "I'll just, uh, be a minute, yeah?" Cas nodded, and walked back over to the bed, still fiddling with the box. Dean closed his eyes and pinched his nose. He could do this. It would be negative and everything would be fine. They would be fine. Yeah, if he thought that enough he could make it come true, he was sure of it.

He walked into the bathroom and shut it behind him. After a second of hesitation, he locked it behind him, a small pang of guilt running through him. He clenched and unclenched his fist, uncertain of what exactly he was supposed to do. He'd seen movies where girls peed in a cup and dipped it in, then ones where they'd peed on it directly. Hell, both of those might be wrong and maybe they just stuck it up there and yeah he didn't want to think about that.

Dean groaned and rubbed his face. He could do this. He'd just pee on the damn thing. That seemed like the most likely option. So he unzipped his pants and held the thing out in front of him. Then he frowned. The angle would be way too awkward that way. Well he could guide the stream so maybe…yeah he wasn't going to sit down like a fucking girl so he was guiding it, mess me damned.

After five minutes of struggling to figure out distance and where exactly he was supposed to pee on it, as well as actually relaxing enough to taking a fucking piss, he finally managed to wet the damn thing, as well as his hands which was just fucking gross. He wanted to set it down, but he wasn't about to put some pee stick directly on the counter. After a bit of figuring, he grabbed some toilet paper and placed the stick on it instead while he vigorously washed his hands. Seriously, how girls did this shit, he didn't know.

After making sure his hands were thoroughly clean, he put the toilet seat down and sat, staring at the stick. He was supposed to wait right? The chemical stuff in it had to work? Or something? Whatever, he knew he needed to wait. How long, he had no idea, but it'd finish eventually. Hopefully.

He tapped his fingers against his knee, switching back and forth between glancing at the test and the door. Cas obviously had way more patience than he did because Dean hadn't heard a peep out of him yet. If that was Dean waiting out there, he'd be pacing a hole in the floor. Probably asking for a play by play. Anything. But nope. Cas was completely silent. Dean found it kind of eerie.

After about five minutes of trying to direct himself by trying to figure out how to make a mash of of the Dukes of Hazard theme and the Star Wars Theme, he finally glanced back at the test and saw two little pink lines staring back at him. His heart stopped in his chest and his breath caught in his throat. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears, and he suddenly felt dizzy all over again.

It was positive.

 

* * *

 

Cas sat silently on Dean's bed, boring holes into the door with his staring. His fingers were clutched tightly around the empty pregnancy test box in his hand, crushing the fragile cardboard into a pulp. He could hardly think to do anything but wait for Dean to come out that door and tell him that he'd been wrong. That Dean had just caught some exotic bug and just hadn't recovered yet. That he just had to take some antibiotics and in a few weeks this would just be a memory. A distant, once very concerning, memory.

Cas swallowed hard, checking his watch. It had been twenty minutes already. He should have finished ages ago. He gnawed on his lip uncertainly, wondering if he just continue waiting. But his patience was crumbling. He had to know, and he had to know now.

Slowly, he got to his feet and walked over to the bathroom door, listening for any signs of distress, or maybe celebration. Nothing. It might as well have been empty.

"Dean?" Cas called tentatively. No answer. "Dean?" He called a bit louder. "Are you done?" Still no answer. Cas frowned. Was something wrong? Had he hurt himself? Had he…had he climbed out the window to get away? Cas clenched his fists and willed himself to be calm. No. No Dean wouldn't he…he was scared and confused and he might just…

Cas made a split second decision. He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. Frowning in irritation, he twisted it a bit harder, easily breaking the lock and pushed the door open. What he found was a pale Dean, looking sick and bewildered. He glanced between the knob and Cas' had and Cas smiled sheepishly. "I'm, uh, a bit stronger than I let on." Dean just blinked, staring at him a moment longer before looking away. Cas' eyes followed his to the pregnancy test in a pile of toilet paper on the counter next to him. Cas swallowed. This was it. The moment of truth. Cas gestured with as hand. "May I…?" Dean just nodded without looking at him.

Cas made himself walk over to it without hesitance and take in the results. He sucked in a sharp breath at the pink positive sign and closed his eyes. "Shit." He muttered.

He heard Dean choke a laugh and turned to look at him. He noticed his eyes framed with unshed tears. "Shit's about right." He said, shaking his head and putting it in his hands. Cas bit his lip and carefully approached him, getting on his knees in front of him. He laid a hand on Dean's cheek and Dean leaned into it, dropping his hands to stare defeated at Cas. "I can't believe this." He croaked.

Cas shook his head. "I- I can't either I-" He swallowed. "Dean I'm so sorry. I never meant to do this to you." Dean nodded closing his eyes and leaning more into Cas' touch. Cas ran his other hand through Dean's hair, watching him worriedly. He felt so terrible for not even anticipating the chance of this. His sweet Dean would have to go through so much pain and changes and if the baby grew to full term and needed to be delivered…Cas didn't even want to think about Dean's chances at survival.

"Guess this makes me your Bella, huh?" Dean said, startling Cas. Dean opened his eyes to meet Cas' and cracked a smile. Cas stared bewildered this amazing, man, making jokes in a time like this. He scoffed a laugh and shook his head.

"I refuse to be Edward. I'm much more attractive than he is."

Dean chuckled softly and nodded. "You got that right."

Just then, Cas thought of something, but he hesitated, not knowing if Dean was ready. Dean, noticing the change in his expression, reached up to run a thumb over Cas' lips. "What is it, Cas?"

Cas bit his lip. "Can I-?" He started and frowned.

"Just ask, babe."

Cas sighed. "As an Nephilim I have realized I have the small ability to listen to that which not as many can hear. I'd like to, possibly, see if I can hear…" He trailed off.

"You want to see if you can hear the baby." Dean said slowly, testing the words. Cas nodded. Dean tapped his fingers against Cas' chin, deciding. "I'm pregnant." He said, cupping Cas' cheek. Cas nodded again.

"That we have established, yes." Cas said. Dean placed his thumb over Cas' lips.

"Shhh. I'm trying to wrap my mind around this." He licked his lips. "I'm pregnant, you're half angel, and we're gonna have a baby together?" He nodded slowly. "That is the weirdest thing I've ever said in my life."

Cas couldn't help it. He giggled. Dean blinked in surprise, then laughed. "You're not help here."

Cas waved a hand, still smiling. "Sorry, sorry."

"It wouldn't hurt, right?" Dean asked, sounding uncertain.

"Listening?" Cas asked. Dean nodded and Cas shook his head. "Of course not."

Dean hesitated a second before nodding. "Alright. Give it a shot." Cas looked hesitant as well, so Dean leaned forward and kissed him quickly. "I trust you."

Cas smiled, a light genuine smile, and nodded. "Okay. I need you to sit up." Dean complied, leaning back on the counter by the toilet. Cas pushed his shirt up and laid a hand on his stomach, and Dean thought the image of them, Dean on the toilet with Cas kneeling in front of him, hand on his stomach, was absolutely ridiculous. But he lost that train of thought when Cas' eyes turned full silver again. But this time, he got to watch as the blue lightened and lighted until it drifted out and consumed the entirety of his eyes. It was actually pretty captivating to watch, so much so he didn't notice Cas' gasp at first. But then Cas tilted his head, as if listening more intently, and Dean shifted awkwardly.

"What?" He asked, wondering if Cas could hear him still or if he was in some weird listening trance. Cas, however, seemed to be able to hear perfectly fine.

"I hear…" He paused and tilted his head forward. "Wow." He breathed.

"Cas, what is it?" Dean asked impatiently.

Cas pulled his hand back, eyes returning to normal and meeting Dean's. He looked both parts amazed and terrified.

"Dean, I think you're pregnant with triplets."


	3. First Trimester, Month Two, Part Two

Castiel left not too long after his little 'revelation.' He said he had to get back home, something about it being late, but Dean could see the look in his eye he gave Dean when he thought he wasn't looking. Cas thought Dean needed time to process. And fuck yeah, he was right. Although Dean would much prefer to forget about everything he'd just learned in the past hour. The-the things growing inside him wouldn't let him.

Dean didn't bother heading downstairs. He knew his parents would assume they argued and that Dean would sulk in his room all night. So he did what he always needed when he needed air. He opened up his window, climbed out onto the ledge, and hoisted himself up onto the roof.

He rolled onto his back, wincing when his shoulder clipped a roofing tile. He really needed to bring a blanket with him or something next time.

The stars above him shone bright. Not as bright as he remembered them from his childhood home in Kansas, but stars were stars after all. They always held new things-new patterns-to be found. And they calmed him. Sometimes. He doubted they'd help this time, but maybe he could think a little better up here, out of sight of alien boyfriends and pesky siblings.

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He glanced down at his stomach, squinting as if it might grow before his very eyes. He lifted his shirt about, staring at his slightly pudgy stomach, noticing to change whatsoever. He sighed again and put his shirt down, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes. This couldn't really be happening. He couldn't be dating a half angel. He couldn't be pregnant. He couldn't have fucking triplets. This wasn't fucking real dammit!

Dean felt the tears before he even realized his was crying. He swiped at them furiously. I'm fine, he thought. I'm fine. I can get through this. I'm fine! He kept repeating this to himself, even as his tears turned into sobs. Kept repeating it as his body began to shake.

I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm…I can’t do this.

* * *

 

Anna had been watching him curiously ever since he'd arrived home. Castiel had begun to get annoyed with her persistence. He knew she didn't know anything, but it was still unsettling. Obviously she suspected something, and Anna was stubborn when she wanted to be.

Cas was currently cooking dinner for their family. Both his parents were off visiting friends so the responsibility was left to him. Not that he minded. He loved to cook. It often helped him clear his mind, something he desperately needed right now.

"You might as well come in here, Anna." He said without turning around. He stirred the sauce. "Standing in the doorway makes you seem as if you're stalking me."

Anna let out a little snort of laughter and stepped inside the kitchen. "If i was to stalk you, little brother, you wouldn't even know I was."

"Doubtful. You're not much the subtle type. Remember Uriel's last birthday? You couldn't stop giggling all day. Uriel was onto us before lunch time."

"That was Gabe's fault, not mine." Anna said, twirling a pencil between her fingers. "He's the one who kept mentioning how much he /loved/ surprises."

"Did I hear my name?" Gabe said, head popping up from the kitchen doorway.

"No." Anna and Cas said immediately.

Gabe narrowed his eyes. "Liars." He stepped around Anna and peered over Cas's shoulder. "Whatcha makin' for us, Cassie baby?"

Cas rolled his eyes and got out a baking pan. "Vegetable lasagna with gluten-free garlic bread."

Gabe wrinkled his nose. "Why no meat?" He whined.

Anna hit his shoulder. "You know Mom and Dad are on that new diet."

"Why? They're twigs already." He ducked when Anna tried to smack the back of his head and sniggered. Cas cracked a smile but hid it by assembling the lasagna.

"So Cassie," Gabe said, moving sideways away from Anna and leaning against the counter, making Anna roll her eyes. "What was up with you today?"

Cas's heart stuttered in his chest. "What do you mean?" He asked, keeping his voice level.

"You just seemed so jittery." He waved a hand. "Then there was the whole running-off-in-the-middle-of-the-night thing. So where'd you go sport? Secret affair with the drama teacher? Underground cult got you in its clutches?" Gabe's eyebrows wiggled invitingly and he elbowed Cas. "C'mon baby bro, spill."

"I went for a walk." He mumbled, turning his back to Gabe as he picked up the sauce. Gabe made a sound of disbelief.

"Knock it off, Gabe." Anna said. "Cas has his own buisness. Keep to yours."

"Well that's no fun." Gabe jumped back, pulling himself up onto the counter and crossing his legs. "Your secret girlfriend was so much fun to stalk it was almost criminal." Anna's face turned bright red and Cas gave her a surprised look at the new information."Actually, probably criminal with the B&E…" Anna held up a hand and glared at Gabe. "Get your ass out into the hall. Now." Gabe grinned wide and hopped off the counter. "Gladly." He whistled happily as he walked back into the hall. Anna gave Cas a quick look before hurrying after Gabe. Cas watched them go, trying to equate the fact that Gabe just outed his sister to him.

Selfishly, he was sort of happy Gabe had spilled that secret instead of continuing to prod at Cas. He knew he would have given in pretty easily, he wasn't the best liar after all, and if anyone found out about the pregnancy, especially his parents, he'd be completely fucked. No, he needed to get this sorted out as soon as possible. The best corse of action, he knew, was the most regrettable one. But with what had happened to his mother…

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pausing in his actions. This needed to be dealt with. Emotion was not a factor. He wasn't about to lose Dean to three little abominations. That wouldn't do. He took another deep breath, the tension in his shoulders subsiding as he made his decision, his face neutral.

It had to be done.

* * *

 

Dean didn't know how long he cried. An hour? Two? Or maybe just minutes. Time moved differently when you were emotional. He always hated that. Hence why he refused to let his emotions get the better of him most of the time. What he hated about this time was he couldn't control it, no matter how much he tried.

After he finally stopped sobbing, tears slowing down to just a trickle, he slowly uncurled his body from the fetal position he'd automatically ended up in. He took slow breathes, calming himself best he could as he stared up at the stars.

Angels. His boyfriend was a fucking angel. If they existed what did that even mean? Was there a heaven? A hell? Was he really thinking about this shit right now of all times? He rubbed his eyes in disgust, putting the random existential thoughts out of his mind. For fucks sake, he needed to pull himself together. He wasn't some pussy. He needed to man the fuck up.

He made himself sit up, ignoring the slight tremor still in his hands. He took a couple more deep breathes, forcing his heart rate down and his emotions in check. Once he was satisfied, he carefully stood up, keeping his body hunched as he half walked, half crawled off the roof.

He gripped the edge of the roof and lowered his body down. This was the part he hated. There was about a foot gap between his feet and the window ledge. If he didn't stretch his body out and lower himself just right, he could fall. And goodness knows with his luck, he'd manage to break his fucking neck if he did.

He glanced down, carefully extending himself towards the ledge. However, while concentrating on that, he failed to notice the shingle he was holding was loose. He felt it slipping a split second before it came loose from the roof, leaving him dangling from one arm.

He gasped, automatically dropping the shingle and fighting not to panic. He gripped the roof tighter with the other hand and, unconciously, started to position himself so he was facing inward, making it if he fell, it'd be on his backside and not on his stomach. He had a fleeting thought to wrap his arm around his stomach protectively but pushed it away as he swung himself, and just managed to grip the roof with both hands again. 

Shaking slightly from the ordeal, he finished lowering himself onto the ledge and slipped back inside, immediately collapsing on his bed. He breathed out in one big breath, heart still beating fast. For a second he had really thought he was done for. And yet...

Dean's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. As soon as he thought he would fall, his thoughts immediately turned to protecting the little ones growing inside him, not his own life at all..

He glanced down at his stomach, throat dry. Tentatively he reached down and stroked over his stomach, smiling slightly as he realized it felt _right_. He huffed a laugh, flopping his head back on his pillow but kept one hand resting lightly on his stomach.

As much as he didn't want it to be true, as wrong as it was, as fucking impossible as it was...Dean was already becoming attached to the weird things-no not things. His and Cas's kids. Yeah. He was starting to actually care for them, weird as it sounded. He'd barely even found out they existed for fucks sake! How weird was that?.

Maturnel instict maybe? Dean snorted and dismissed the thought immediately. Whatever. Something like that. All the hormones and shit. Regardless, no matter what he thought on hybrids and angels and shit, these were his babies. He was going to do what ever it took to keep them alive and well.

It had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.. Dean wants them, Cas doesn't. This gonna cause some issues...anyways, i know this chapter was short but the next one will be longer i promise. 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments guys! I'm really enjoying writing this one and having you all read it and enjoy it so much!


	4. First Trimester, Month Two, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a new character this chapter. See if you can guess who he is before he introduces himself. Can you guys believe I've been working on this chapter since October? I mean, I just kept erasing and rewriting then I just wrote like half of it today.
> 
> Also sorry for the late update, blah blah blah. Really, my name should be Never cause that's when I update. hahaha...yeah I'm not funny

Cas sat in his bedroom at the foot of his bed, legs crossed and eyes closed. He massaged his temples, his frustration getting the better of him.

It had been weeks since he'd decided he needed to get rid of the babies. Over and over he'd tried to think of ways to talk to Dean about it but each time he chickened out. What if Dean didn't feel the same way? What if he hated him for it? 

Cas sighed and dropped his hands. This had to stop. He just kept going in circles and nothing was changing. He needed a new plan.

"Trying out our downward dog again, are we?" A voice suddenly said. Cas jumped slightly, but kept his eyes closed and face neutral. He recognized the voice immediately, and was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd been taken off guard.

"It's called meditating. You should try it sometime." 

The man snorted a laugh. "Oh Cas honey, you always did have a way with words."

"What do you want?" Cas growled.

"Can't I just be visiting an old friend?" He felt a hand on his arm and shook it off. "Can't even look at me, can you? I'm hurt, Cassie."

"I said, what do you want?"

"So pushy." The bed dipped as the man sat down. "I wanted to congratulate you on your kid. Dean's pretty aromatic now. Things must be going going pretty well."

Cas made a noncommittal noise. Balthazar gave him a look and Cas sighed. "I wouldn't say 'going well,' no." Cas shook his head. "You can't even get anyone pregnant. How was I supposed to know I could?"

Balthazar grimaced. "Really Cassie, do we need to bring up that little nugget again?"

"Sorry."

Balthazar waved a hand. "It's in the past." "I said that two seconds-" "I meant the nugget of info, Cassie." Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Anyways, why are you so upset? The love of your life and you are about to start a family. All you need is a house with a white picket fence and you'll be living the dream."

Cas stared at Balthazar incredulously. "You really don't get it do you?" He shook his head and stood up. "It figures. You've always been too self absorbed to care about others."

Balthazar's eyes flashed with anger and he stood as well. "You really haven't changed have you? You're still the same brat who thinks he knows me better than I know myself."

Cas smiled slightly. "I don't think, I know. And if you'd listen, you'd see it too."

"I don't need this crap from you, Castiel." Balthazar spat out. Suddenly, a smile crept onto his face and Cas blinked in surprise when he just disappeared, no warning at all. Cas felt a shiver creep down his spine.

He knew he'd regret upsetting Balthazar, he just didn't know how soon that would be. Although he had a feeling, it would be pretty damn soon.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Mom, were you in my room?" Dean yelled down the stairs, glancing back at his very messy room. No way in hell would he have left it like this. He always kept his things neat and orderly so he knew exactly where everything is. Now, his room looked like a mini tornado ran through here after taking a detour through a trailer park. 

"No sweetheart!" His mom called back. He frowned and instantly glanced at Sam's door. But his Mom, the frigging mind reader she was, spoke again. "Sammy wasn't either. He went shopping with me. He wasn't out of my sight all day." Dean's frown deepened. Then who the hell was in his room? Someone had to have been. There was no other explanation for it.

Dean stepped back into his room and shut the door behind him. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the door, trying to think if there was any other people that could have been in his room. He glanced around at his belongings strewn all across the floor and narrowed his eyes when he noticed his underwear drawer was only partly up turned. All the other drawers had little to nothing left that wasn't on the floor. And yet that one still had half its contents.

He walked over to it, determined to find out this small significant detail, but was stopped by the sound of a rustling behind him. Almost like wings except stronger. Dean jumped and whipped around, coming face to face with a demented looking stranger.

"Hello, pretty boy." The man said with a grin. He was leaning back against the door, casually looking Dean up and down. Dean suppressed a shiver.

"Who the hell- How'd you get in my room?" Dean demanded.

"C'mon, Dean." The stranger said with a snort. "You know the answer to that already." Dean just stared at him. The stranger raised an eyebrow, staring at him a second before the grin spread back on his face. He laughed. "Oh this is precious. He hasn't even shown you-" He kept laughing. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Okay look, whoever you are, you're really starting to piss me the fuck off. So get the fuck out of my room before I loose my temper."

The stranger waved a hand. "Oh please, Dean. You couldn't hurt me even if you tried."

"Seriously, who the hell are you, and how the fucking hell do you know my name?" Dean was really itching the punch this guy into next week, but he really needed answers. This guy might be a stalker. Or a serial killer. Or a stalker serial killer...

"Balthazar, at your service." The man said with a mock bow. "And I know you because I've been following you." He shrugged. "I mean really kid, did you expect to smell this good and not get any attention?"

"Smell like what exactly? Do you have some kind of creepy deodorant fetish or something?"

He barked a laugh. "Oh goodness you're even better in person." He stepped forward and tilted his head. "Honestly does Cassie not talk about me?"

"Who's Cassie?" Dean said, fists clenching in preparation to punch the bastard if he got too close.

"Cas? Castiel? Your baby daddy?" Balthazar snapped after each answer. "Any of these ringing a bell?"

Dean froze. "How- How did you-? Did Cas-?"

Balthazar sighed. "Looks like I'll have to all the explaining. Lucky me." He cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath. "I'm a Nephilim. So is your Cassie. A Nephilim is-"

"I know what a Nephilim is." Dean barked.

Balthazar raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Cause if you really did-" He disappeared and reappeared inches from Dean's face, making Dean jump back and make a choked sound. "You wouldn't have been surprised when I flew." Balthazar concluded with a smug look.

"What the fuck- You can't be- Can Cas do that too?" 

Balthazar snorted. "Picking our priorities I see?" He waved a hand. "Yes, Cassie can, although he chooses not to. I have no idea why. It's so much more convenient."

"Wait wait wait." Dean held up a hand. "Cas said he was the only one of his kind."

Balthazar frowned. "He did? Well that's a shame. Although it doesn't surprise me." He sighed dramatically. "He always was one for holding grudges."

Dean narrowed his eyes. This guy was like a cartoon; weird movements and talking nonsense. Cas was the first to forgive anyone. He even forgave that kid Crowley for bullying him all for freshman year, and Crowley didn't even acknowledge it. But Cas really meant it, Dean knew that. So what the hell was Balthazar talking about? He needed to get this conversation back on track, and pronto. "Why are you here, whatever your name was?" Balthazar sighed dramatically. "Dean, really, it's not that hard to remember-"

"Just answer my fucking question, dickbag." Dean snapped.

Balthazar's eyebrows shot up. "Well then, you've made your point, Deanie-boy." He paused, leaning against Dean's dresser and picking at a shirt. "I'm here because your beloved Cassie doesn't want the little babes inside your belly." Dean just stared at him, so Balthazar kept going. "Again, it's not really a surprise. It's got to be quite a bit of a burden. Having your little fling suddenly getting pregnant. I would never leave a person if that happened but Cassie," He clucked his tongue. "He's never been one able to control his emotions that well. It seems like it, with that mask in place, but I see through it." He glanced back at Dean. "But can you?"

"I-" Dean started before closing his mouth and staring at Balthazar again. Did he? Could Cas really not want this? I mean sure it was weird, but Dean was finally getting used to the idea. Cas wouldn't not talk to him about this first either. Cas had even asked him if he could kiss him for the first time! He wasn't going to hide his feelings about anything.

Dean clenched his fists. "Get your lying ass out of my room."

Balthazar raised an eyebrow. "Oh Deanie, I know your a loyal whore. But you can't hold onto lies forever."

"Get. The fuck. Out." Dean growled.

Balthazar held up his hands. "Alright, alright. But at least do one thing for me?" Dean glared at him and Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Really Den, I'm not asking you to donate a kidney. Just as the guy. Does he want them or not? Then you'll know for sure who's lying." He winked and just as suddenly as he had appeared, he was gone.

Dean realized his whole body was shaking. He hadn't even noticed. He sat himself down on his bed and wrapped himself in his blankets, body shaking harder. He didn't know what had just happened. He didn't know what was true and what wasn't. But as he reached for his phone, he knew he had to talk to Cas. Now.

It took him a few tries to grab his phone. His hand was shaking too hard and he kept knocking it away from him. He cursed and forced himself to calm his hand. Finally, he picked up it and dialed up Cas. He shoved the phone between his shoulder and ear, wrapping himself tighter in the blankets. As the phone rang, his hand drifted down to his stomach and he stroked it absently, the motion slightly calming the shakes.

"Dean?" Cas's voice drifted through the speakers and the shaking started up again. He choked out something that sounded like "Cas" but not quite.

"Dean? What's wrong? Talk to me." Cas said calmly. Dean made himself take a few deep breathes before he tried to speak again.

"Who's Balthazar?" He said slowly, making sure he spoke clearly this time. However, the other side of the line went silent, leaving Dean wondering if Cas had just hung up the phone. "Cas?"

"...What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

Dean took another breath. "No not exactly."

"I'm coming over." Cas said abruptly and hung up.

Dean picked the phone up and stared at it, still not quite processing what was going on. He shivered and threw the phone onto his bed, curling up tighter in the blankets. He was pretty sure his body was going into shock or something. Like it had finally reached the point where it couldn't take anymore. He took a few more deep breathes and squeezed his eyes shut. Everything was alright. As long as Balthazar was lying, everything was going to be fine. He'd be okay. They'd be okay.

He seriously needed to stop panicking. He felt like a kid and he hated it.

It was a good while before he heard the knock at his door. Dean opened his eyes slowly, his first thought _If he really cared he would've flown._ He shook his head to clear the stupid thought and sat up. 

"Come in." He said and Cas immediately slipped inside, closing the door behind him. His eyebrows furrowed and the concern in his eyes made Dean realize he must look like a mess. He halfheartedly tried to fix his hair, but it refused to cooperate. He huffed in frustration.

"Here." Cas stepped close and carefully arranged his hair

"Thanks, I guess." Dean said, smiling slightly.

Cas chuckled softly. "Then I guess you're welcome." After he finished fixing Dean's hair, he just continued to stroke his head absently. Dean resisted the urge to close his eyes, but it felt so nice...

"Dean." His eyes snapped back open. Crap. Stupid shit body, not listening to him.

"Mhm?" He asked, looking up at Cas.

"What happened with Balthazar?"

Dean tensed back up and Cas furrowed his brow in concern. He went to sit down on the bed but Dean held up a hand. He scooted away from Cas, making him drop his hand. "Just, hold on a sec, Cas." Cas looked even more concerned but didn't attempt to sit again. Dean hugged the blanket and took a breath. "First, you tell me who this douchebag is."

Cas nodded slowly. "I suppose that's fair."

"And don't lie to me." Dean interjected, making Cas blink in surprise.

"Lie to-?"

"I know he's Nephilim, like you. He told me."

Cas's mouth snapped shut and his eyes darted away. "Oh."

Dean frowned. "So don't you lie to me about anything else."

Cas nodded and looked back at him. He looked pained. "I'm truly sorry Dean. He is..." He paused, wringing his hands together. "He's someone I wanted to forget."

Dean watched him a second then sighed and patted the spot next to him. "C'mere, you big lug. I believe you." Cas relaxed instantly, hurrying to Dean's side and sitting down. Dean kissed his cheek, making him smile. Dean smiled back. "Alright, now tell me."

Cas nodded. "Balthazar is...he's not related to me. However, he is currently the only other living spawn of a human and an angel."

"So there's no more?" Cas nodded again. Dean raised an eyebrow. "You promise."

"I'll pinky swear if you want." Cas said, incredibly serious.

Dean burst out laughing, making Cas just stare at him. Dean waved a hand. "No, Cas, no pinky swearing."

Cas nodded, still all serious, the weirdo. "Alright. Well, anyways, Balthazar and I met many years ago."

"You mean when you guys were kids?"

"I-" Cas sighed. "Not exactly. Nephilim tend to age...slightly slower than human beings."

Dean blinked. "Wait wait wait so I am Bela?"

Cas blinked as well. "What?"

"Nevermind. Just tell me you're not actually a hundred or always seventeen or some shit."

Cas shook his head. "No. Legally, I would be twenty-five."

Dean's eyes widened. "Holy- Please tell me your driver's license doesn't say that."

"Uh well no, my family is very helpful in managing my legal documents to keep me as young as I should be human wise."

"Wait, is your Dad an angel?"

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose. "This isn't really where I wanted this conversation to go, Dean."

Dean looked away. "Look, babe, you don't have to tell me I guess but-"

"It's painful." Cs interjected. He put a hand on Dean's face and Dean glanced back at him. "I want you to know all about me, but somethings-" He smiled sadly. "They're harder to tell. But no, neither of my parent's are angels. Technically they are my adopted parents. But yes, they know. Sometime, I will tell you that story in length." He gave Dean a peck on the lips. "I promise."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I get that." He kissed him back. "Alright, so back to Baltha-douche."

Cas snorted. "Is that his name now?"

"According to me, yeah."

Cas chuckled. "I love you. You know that don't you?"

"Well duh." He elbowed him in the side. "So? Batha-douche?"

Cas snorted a laugh again, but continued. "About thirteen years ago, when I physically represented an eight year old, I met...him." He shook his head in amusement, then quickly became more serious. "He found me first. I dare to say he was searching for me. Even in our youth, we were both quite advanced considering our ages, both year wise and appearance wise. However, we varied greatly. For one, he was much more concerned with himself than others. His first words to me were, as I recall, 'Do not be afraid. I'm much cooler than the angel Gabriel.'" Cas shook his head. "But he was a charming person, and I quickly fell in with him."

"Like friendship? Or...?"

Cas quickly shook his head. "I was never involved with him. I promise."

Dean let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank fuck." Cas raised an eyebrow and Dean shrugged. "I had hoped you were smarter than that." He smiled. "Guess I was right." Cas flicked his ear and Dean sniggered.

" _Anyways_ , we became close friends. However, it was more of a monarchy on his part. I was to do whatever he said. If I didn't, I was punished. He'd leave me places, not answer my phone calls, or just ignore me. At the time, it was very hard to not be friends with him. I was very much alone in who I was, and didn't quite understand myself yet either. I needed someone to guide me, and Balthazar just happened to be that person." Cas sighed and leaned against Dean's side. "it didn't last long. After two years of the monarchy, I got tired of his antics. I had started making friends at school. Had finally started accepting myself. When I finally talked to my parents about the powers I didn't understand, they helped me learn far more in one month about myself than Balthazar did in two years. I realize just how toxic he had become to me. And so, one day, I cut contact."

Dean furrowed his brow. "But couldn't he just like teleport to where you were?"

Cas blinked, but his surprise was brief this time. "Yes and no. When I said I cut contact, I mean I cut him off from interacting with me. My parents were quite good with the research they did. They found warding sigils for our house that kept anything angelic from entering. Of course, they had to figure out a loophole for me, but it wasn't as hard as you would believe. They even made me a bracelet to keep him from being able to come near me." He grimaced. However, this had the unpleasant side effect of me being able to see him watching me at a distance. But within a year, he was gone. I haven't heard or seen him since. Well, until a few days ago." Cas shook his head. I had thought it was safe for us to move here. I didn't even reapply the sigils." He shook his head. "I'm so stupid."

"So wait, go back to the part where you saw him again?"

"Right well, he appeared in my room a few days ago. I-I said somethings that made him angry and he left. I never thought that he would go to you. I hope he didn't upset you too much."

Dean stared down at his hands. He didn't know what to say. He could ask him but...but that might hurt Cas' feels. If he really wanted this weird little babies like Dean did, it would only hurt him that Dean believed Bath over Cas. But he didn't He really didn't.

And yet, if Cas didn't want them...

"Dean?" Cas put a hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. "Dean, what's wrong?"

It was now or never and he knew it.

"Cas? Do you- do you want the kids?"

Cas's hand disappeared and suddenly Dean felt a chill run through his body. He didn't open his eyes to. He was afraid to. Even as the silence stretched on, even when Dean so badly wanted to know what Cas was thinking, he kept his eyes squeezed shut.

"Do you?" Cas suddenly asked. The question startled Dean out of his fear and made him look up. Cas was staring intently at him, and another chill went through his body at the intensity.

"I- yeah." He swallowed.

"You-oh." Cas looked taken aback. "Why would you- what made you-"

"I just- I mean- You know I want kids. And yeah this isn't the most ideal way but- maybe well, I've gotten used to the idea. They-" He touched his stomach tentivly under the blankets. "They're apart of me."

Cas frowned. "Dean...I don't think you understand this fully."

"Understand what fully?" Dean narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What this entails. Your body isn't suited for this kind of thing. You don't have a uterus. You don't have a vagina. You have no natural way for these babies to grow inside you, let alone exit your body. This is an anomaly that may strain your body to it's breaking point." Dean's hand became protective around his belly, and Cas noticed the movement through the blankets. His frown deepened. "Dean, these...these things are going to kill you."

Dean blinked slowly. There was no way he had heard that right. Did Cas just refer to their children as...as things?

Cas's eyes softened. "Dean, I promise you, I will not let them harm you. But they can't be allowed to stay inside you much longer. We need to get them out-"

Dean held up his free hand, letting the blanket drop around his frame a bit. "Stop. Just stop. Are you telling me you want to kill them?"

"They are only undeveloped fetuses. 'Killing' them is not what I'm proposing."

"I can't believe this." Dean stood up and took a step back from Cas. "You want to abort them. You don't want them at all."

Cas stood slowly, holding out his hands. "Dean, calm down. I'm only suggesting the best route of action here."

"Best route? Have you ever thought that I might not agree with your stupid _best route_?" Dean shook his head. "I can't believe it. You lead me to believe Balthazar is this horrible person then it turns out he's been right all along? How could you!"

Cas flinched. "Dean please, I-"

"No! You don't get to talk. In fact, you don't get to be near me." Dean shook his head and clenched his fist. "Get out. Right now. I don't even want to look at you. You lie to me. You try to get me to abort my children. You have no right! You- you- you fucking piece of shit!"

Cas flinched again. He looked as if he was curling in on himself. Dean didn't care. He didn't even seem to notice. Dean's eyes burned with fire and he was blinded by it.

"You're not who I thought you were, Cas! You're just as big a piece of shit as Crowley! You don't even have the decency to show it! GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. AND. DON'T. COME. BACK!"

And just like that, Cas was gone. He had disappeared, finally flown away like he refused to do all along. Suddenly, Dean started laughing. He laughed so hard tears started to stream down his face. And the tears started to flow harder as his laughter became huge, heaving sobs. Dean's heart had shattered, so much so it felt like he was being stabbed on the inside by shards of his own broken love. It hurt like a bitch.

He barely even heard the knocks at his door. Ignored it when his parents came in, trying to get him to tell them what happened. But when he clutched at their shirts, like he was five years old again, they quickly melted, letting him cry his heart out as they held him together.

_At least I still have someone who cares._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this we move onto month three. I'll apologize in advance for making you guys wait to find out what happens between them. But hopefully the result will be worth it. Comment if you want to see anything in this story. Suggestions, comments, and just anything you really like that I can expound on are greatly appreciated.


End file.
